Braces
by Whatchuknowbouts
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Hinata both got braces?


"Crap stupid hunks of metal. It's not natural to get pieces of metal glued to your teeth." Naruto ranted to himself walking out of the orthodontists' office. Naruto continued down the street to the closest ramen stand after checking his list of foods that shouldn't be eaten with braces on and not seeing it.

Hinata walked up to the orthodontists' office that Naruto had recently vacated to get braces put on to her teeth. 'I know this is a bad idea with braces now Naruto-kun will never notice me.' Hinata thought to her self dismally. She trudged into the building and plopped into one of the overly plushy chairs.

'Oh man I wonder what the hold up is. My appointment was supposed to start almost a whole hour ago.' Hinata thought to her self dismally. 'I mean come on its bad enough I have to get braces without having to wait for them.'

Naruto plopped down at the ramen stand he frequented and ordered five bowls of ramen to drown his sorrows. "So Naruto how are you doing?" Ayame asked her favorite customer.

"Not so good. I got braces earlier and now I have to keep them on for almost three years plus if that's not bad enough the girl I like probably won't like me because of the braces." Naruto complained to his friend.

"Ah don't worry about the braces but the girl you like must be really vain and snobbish if she wouldn't like you based on braces." Ayame said hoping to draw out the name of Narutos secret crush by insulting her and hoping his speak before he thinks policy works for her, again.

"Hey Hinata-chan isn't…" Naruto started to exclaim but as he realized he told Ayame who he liked he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"So you like Hinata Hyugga huh Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked seeing him nod his head slightly to give indication. "Wow you really are dense if you think braces would stop her from liking you." Ayame said.

"Okay if you say so Ayame-chan." Naruto said as the ramen he ordered was sat down in front of him.

"Plus I heard she was getting braces today also." Ayame noted nonchalantly to herself.

"Wow so I'm not gonna be the only loser with braces on huh?" It sunk in what Naruto had just said and his eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Not that I'm saying Hinatas a loser but that I just won't be the only one with braces."

"Relax kiddo, I understand what you're saying." Ayame said.

Naruto sighed as he finished up his fifth bowl of ramen. He placed the money on the counter and started toward his house. 'Huh I wonder if Hinata is still getting her braces put on or if she's still waiting to get them put on.' Naruto thought as he saw the orthodontists' office in the distance.

'Yeah I'll check the orthodontists' office to see if Hinata-chan is still waiting.' Naruto decided to himself. So he started into the orthodontists' office and ran into none other than Hinata Hyugga coming out with brand new shiny braces. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the young girl run into him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly so maybe Naruto would not notice her braces.

"Well I'm still really sorry." Naruto commented as he grinned his big cheesy grin.

As Naruto grinned Hinata got a blinding flash of light from Narutos braces. 'Wait were those braces?' Hinata asked herself. She dismissed it quickly as she reached up to try and feel how her braces were over her teeth and seeing if there was anything she could do to make it look better. "OW!" She exclaimed as she cut her finger on a hook on her braces while running it over her top row of braces.

"What happened Hinata-chan!?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"Nothing I just cut myself." Hinata responded and showed Naruto her bloody finger. When Naruto saw the blood he was slightly alarmed but suddenly got a good idea. He grabbed Hinatas finger which caused her to 'Eep!' and he kissed her finger.

"There now there's no more blood on you Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw Hinata turn beet red. He noticed that Hinatas' blush was really cute so he came up with a way to attempt to see a bigger blush. "Hey Hinata you still have some blood on you do you want me to get it off?" Naruto asked slyly.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." Hinata said hesitantly. 'Especially if you get it off in the same way as earlier' she thought to her self.

Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist and kissed her on the lips quickly before she could react. Naruto held the kiss for a few more moments and eventually pulled back slightly to see a still conscious Hinata. "Wow." Hinata breathed out.

"Yeah and now you don't have any more blood on you." Naruto said. As he pulled back father he felt an uncomfortable tug on his mouth and realized Hinata and himself were stuck. "Uh Hinata-chan I think were kinda stuck." Naruto said as he saw that she was starting to turn redder.

"Oh that's not good." Hinata said, "But at least we're close to the orthodontist, plus we can do this." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto again.

"Yeah." Naruto concurred, "That's defiantly an upside." 'Huh maybe braces aren't so bad.' Naruto thought.

END.


End file.
